


Stabled

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-07
Updated: 2003-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Clark and Lex do to pass the time while they waited for Lana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stabled

## Stabled

by Annie

[]()

* * *

**STABLED**

By Annie 

Rated: NC-17  
Summary: PWP, kind of; what did Clark and Lex do to pass the time at Smallville Stables while they waited for Blana to show up? Disclaimer: Not mine; but they'd have a lot more fun if they were. Spoilers: Shattered  
Knee remark thanks to The Diehard. :)  
Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

Clark tries furiously to think of someplace to take Lex after they leave the mansion; after Lex has pulled a gun on Darius and the psychiatrist. After Clark can't deny the desperation in Lex's voice as he pleads against being locked up. 

Clark needs help. He has to go and meet Chloe and he doesn't want to run the risk of taking Lex along. He pushes Lex down in the front seat of the truck, out of sight, cautioning him to stay low while he pulls over at a gas station and makes a phone call. As much as he doesn't want to drag Lana into this, doesn't want to have the requisite long and involved debate this will inevitably lead to, he needs her help. 

But a Lana kept mostly in the dark might be a good thing. She can bring some sandwiches and drinks. Clark doesn't need to eat right now, but he wants Lex to have something. Calm down. Lana can make herself actually useful and sit with Lex while Clark goes to meet Chloe and give her the vial of medicine the psychiatrist was going to use on Lex. 

It's dark in the stables, and Lex slumps down on the floor against a bale of hay tiredly, twisting his head and rubbing his neck, grimacing at some pain there. 

"Did you hurt yourself, Lex?" Clark asks quietly, glancing around quickly, x-raying the outside grounds through the walls, satisfying himself that they are alone. 

Lex sighs. "No, this has been hurting me for a day or so. I must have twisted a muscle in my sleep or something." 

"Let me," Clark offers, climbing onto the bale of hay to sit behind him, long legs on either side of Lex, hands resting lightly on Lex's shoulders, waiting for permission. 

Lex's hands drop into his lap and his head droops forward, exposing a long expanse of bruised scalp and neck. Clark runs his fingers smoothly up along the tendons in Lex's neck, up around his head and back down, more pressure on the way down. Not too much, just enough for Clark to feel the tenseness beneath his hands, brushes his fingers along the sides of Lex' throat and feels the throb of his blood there, feels the relieved moan beneath the skin that Lex doesn't let escape for Clark to hear. 

Clark massages, gently, because he can feel that if he does it any harder he will cause more pain, and the last thing he wants to do is cause Lex more pain. Hits a particularly achy spot, and Lex moves himself into the heat of the large hands. 

Clark is getting used to the feel of Lex's smooth skin under his fingers, reveling in it, and he expands his ministrations to Lex's throat, shoulder blades and around to the line of his collarbone, slips beneath the borrowed shirt that's way too big, and Lex moans for real now, moves his head back to trap Clark's arms where they are. 

"So good," Lex whispers, eyes half closed. "So quiet," he murmurs, rolling his head slowly from side to side, leaning back into Clark's lap and Clark jumps, because the unexpected touch and heat from Lex is making him hard. He must be insane himself, because this isn't supposed to happen. Not now. Not like this. 

Not with Lex being - not himself. 

But Lex is arching into his hands and Clark can feel the thudding of Lex's heart under his skin. Before he can move away, stand and get out of touching distance, Lex pushes his head firmly against Clark's rapidly-growing erection and groans. "They're going to put me away, Clark. Touch me. I might never see you again." 

Clark stifles a moan and feels the trembling of his own hands wanting to obey Lex without question. Knows he has to be the voice of reason here. "Lex, I can't. We can't. You're not yourself, and....." 

Lex interrupts him, barely-there edge of desperation in his voice. "Then, if they try to arrest me for it, you can tell them I was temporarily insane." 

"Lex," Clark tries to want to dissuade Lex, has to admit that he can barely talk himself out of it. Even bruised and battered, Lex is enough to bring Clark to his knees. 

Lex arches up again, heat against Clark's hands, pressure against his fully-erect cock. "Clark, please, before they find me." Clark's defenses tumble as if they were nonexistent in the first place. 

Clark leans forward to run his hands down over Lex's ribs tentatively, and Lex leans in and gasps against Clark's throat as fingers brush lightly over his nipples. 

"Hard," Lex whispers against the warm skin, and Clark shudders all over from the breath and lips he can feel. "I want to feel it. Really feel it." 

Lex gasps again when Clark does as he asked, pinching the nipples brutally, soothing them immediately with a light rub under the warm palms of his hands. Reaches down further and senses Lex opening the buttons on his shirt, Lex-hands and Lex-lips seeking along his chest, finding spaces to bite and lick that make control a thing unheard of. Pulls at Lex's waist and Lex whirls up quickly, onto his knees between Clark's legs, reaches up to twist his hands into Clark's hair and pull him down for a hungry kiss, a needy play of lips and tongues. Clark's hips jerk forward on the bale of hay, heat from him almost touching Lex's stomach and Lex's hands leave the dark hair, travel down to fumble with belt and jeans. Lex frees Clark's cock and moans relief into his mouth, climbs up to straddle Clark's lap, pushing him back a bit further on the bale to steady them both. Reaches down to swipe a finger across the tip of Clark's cock and the boy's hips jerk toward Lex with the feel of it. Lex brings his finger up, releases Clark from the heady kiss and just licks. Takes the drop of pre-come onto his tongue, watches Clark's eyes go almost totally dark with desire. 

"Touch me, Clark," he whispers, and Clark moans at the rough sound of his voice, manages somehow to get his hands to work well enough to open Lex's pants and pull out the heavy cock waiting for him. 

"Lex," Clark just mumbles breathlessly, because his lungs are heaving, and his hips are trying to thrust up into empty air. Lex is touching him again and he's going to come. He's going to come in Lex's hand. 

"Like this," Lex breathes against Clark's mouth, moving in closer now on Clark's lap, and he reaches down and maneuvers Clark's hand until he has both of them, both hard cocks in one hand, Lex's hand over his own, moving up and down, slowly first, to get the rhythm, and then Lex's breath gets heavier, turns ragged and he strokes faster, dragging Clark's hand over their cocks, and Clark hears this sound, this groan, building inside Lex, maybe inside himself, he can't tell, and then it erupts out in a gasp. He's coming and Lex is coming and the world is white flashes in his head and behind his eyes. 

Lex slumps against him weakly. "We don't have much time. We don't." 

"We will, Lex," Clark assures him, forcing himself out of post orgasmic lethargy when he catches the sound of a vehicle making the turn off the highway and heading to the stables. "I promise, we will." 

Clark gets them both up, sits Lex back down on the bale of hay and uses a rag hanging on a hook to clean them both as quickly as he can without superspeeding. He leans down for a last warm kiss and goes to meet Lana at the door. 


End file.
